Second Sight
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: COMPLETE!Second book to At first sight, read first before this. Bella/Jane pairing, this will begin with Bella's change, M rating, will have smut all the warnings that go with that, very gay Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after a few PM's requesting I continue this story, and I realized I'm not done with these char yet, here we are. Updates on this as well as my other stories are sporadic at best, and may have a while between them but they do eventually happen, life gets in the way of writing sometimes. This story I'm not putting a limit on chapters and this will probably be the shortest chapter for this story, so buckle up, gonna be a bumpy ride, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Fire

.

.

.

.

.

A long raging fire was all that Bella felt. Her skin contained the raging inferno, willing her to try and claw her way out towards salvation. Her heart hammered in her chest like a jackhammer beat, driving, unstopping.

The inferno seeped into every cell of her being, she lost track of time. Time was too cruel, she didn't know if she was burning for a minute, a day, or a year. Time held no meaning anymore.

She didn't even know who she was, the last person that she was, became a mystery to the burning woman. She let out a fierce piercing cry to the empty blankness that was now her world.

When the worst of it came, she felt a cool soothing presence, she felt home. A smell invaded her senses a gentle touch she relished, even though she could not move, she longed for that presence like a starving man longs for any morsel of food.

After what felt like 200 lifetimes her thunderous heart began speeding up, like an avalanche racing towards the bottom of a mountain. Thousands of beats per second racing, always racing until finally

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nothing

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence , so much silence. Her body felt lighter than ever and she slowly opened her eyes. Millions of dust particles filled the air and she surprisingly could discern each and every one of them. Her hand flew up towards her face seemingly at its own accord. She looked pale but beautiful, skin smooth, in wonderment she stared at her hand. Thinking about moving she tried to stand, only to find herself already standing. Moving at speeds she could not fathom. She looked across the room and in an instant she was there. Her hands and arms spread out against the wall, head hung, immersed in just feeling her new body.

A smell began permeating her senses. Lavender and honeysuckle, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, slowly turning around. She raised her eyes starting from the ground up. A dark robe clad body of a goddess stood before her, she almost wanted to drop down and worship at the alter. A blonde, smirking, goddess was in her presence.

Mine! Her mind screamed in her head and she ran towards the instinct, clutching the shorter woman in her arms. Her head nuzzled the woman's neck and a deep purr erupted from her chest. She never felt so content in her life. THIS was where she always belonged. She now had a purpose, a reason for being, she felt so connected life now had meaning.

'Isabella'. The goddess whispered, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

'Yes goddess?' She answered into the shorter woman's neck, while not detaching herself

A small chuckle escaped the blonde.

'Isabella come back to me, do you remember who you are, who I am?'

She didn't stop her soothing pattern of caressing and nuzzling as she thought. She remembered burning, torturous fire, a sharp cut into her neck, then she paused.

A lifetime of memories flooded her brain. The forest, the stupid Cullen boy, her father, Leah, her mother, but nothing compared to the memory of the 48 hours before her change with her Jane, her sexy mate, her…Jane!

'JANE! OH MY GOD!' Bella exclaimed while clutching tighter to her shorter mate.

A struggling sound came out, followed by a soft patting of Bella's back. 'Eeck…ahem, newborn…strength…'. Was all Jane was able to get out before Bella loosened up her grip, still keeping one arm loosely wrapped around her mate's waist.

'Sorry..err..umm..I..uh…'

'It's ok my dear Isabella, you just are quite a bit stronger than you used to be. Newborns are notorious for their strength after all.' Jane replied soothingly, ' don't feel the need to apologize dear one, I am not that delicate.'

Bella chuckled at that bringing a hand up to caress Jane's jaw. A human memory came into her mind of the previous days before her transformation, and a salacious came over her face. 'So, umm since I'm no longer breakable…how about we…'

'I thought you would never ask'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NSFW smut this chapter, also some blood play this chapter, but they are vampires, and one is a newborn so it was inevitable I guess…enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything…shocker!**

* * *

Two straight weeks, that was how long it took for the pair to come up for air, so to speak. Bella had amazing control for a newborn. Her mother had slid a few blood bags under the door every few days just in case it was needed. She after all remembered her initial bonding once she was turned. Her and Di did much the same as her Bells was doing with Jane .

The hunger and instinctual drive that normal newborns had just wasn't there for Bella. The fiery burn was more like an annoying tickle in the back of her throat. The only real show of her being a newborn was her strength and her insatiable sex drive. The latter being something that her mate tended to each and every whim gladly and exuberantly.

Seeing the famous witch twin smiling and giddy walking hand in hand scared the guard members more than her normal scowl. Bella likened their fear to the character Wednesday Addams in the Adams Family movies, where she decided to play along with the camp goers and try to be happy so they could eventually burn the whole thing to the ground during the thanksgiving play. The smile forced on Wednesday Adams face freaked everyone out in the movie…and Bella couldn't help but chuckle when she thought about her goddess, and how similar they were. Although she didn't think her blonde sadist was creepy, she loved her smiles, and they were only for her. She even loved the quick turn Jane would do on lowly guard members who thought she was going soft now that she had a mate. That however was the wrong thing to say. Jane would torture them immediately with her gift, that would get distracted by the smell of the air filling with Bella's arousal, she would turn around and take her mate right then and there against the wall, fully clothed slipping a hand into her pants, filling her deeply. She would not let up the torture until Bella would climax. Word spread quickly after a few instances, that Jane was still not one to trifle with.

Bella began training with Felix and Dimitri to become a better fighter and she would meet with the Eleazar to try and figure out the full extent of her gifts. He had been called in by Di to help her mate's daughter reach her full potential.

Jane was no longer allowed in the training room, as she could not control her protective instincts when her mate was in trouble, even if the training would make her stronger, her beast wouldn't let her. So Jane would take that time to either go on missions, or go hunting.

So here Bella was training with the boys. That was when the wall came at her faster this time. Picking herself up from the rubble she had a random thought.

'So I was remembering a human memory…why did you say when we met that Master Aro requested our presence.' Bella asked Felix

'Oh yeah that, well knowledge of change of guard is not as well known and, Eddie boy is well known to be especially misogynistic. We were told to play into people's judgy prejudices, you know lead them to the big surprise.'

'Makes sense I guess…'

Training with Felix and Dimitri would go like this, intense, fast, she would get thrown through a wall here, a column there. She was a true novice, but she was improving. The main thing she had going for her was that she was not affected by anyone's gifts.

She would ask the boys random questions as her new brain processed a multitude of information simultaneously. They loved her banter, and she was a good student, her control meant that she didn't often give into instinctual anger, but took each throw or punch as a lesson to improve upon.

'Listen up princess, now we are going to…'

'Jesus stop with the princess bit..' Bella wined

They full on laughed. 'That's a no-go princess, anyway as I was saying…'.

The friendly banter went on for a while, as then the training resumed. She was again flung into a wall, but this time she caught herself in time enough to twist her body and propel herself towards her attacker, punching him square in the jaw mid flight. He took the hit, head twisting in motion but grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her over his head as he rolled on the floor, pushing off with his feet in her midsection. She flew into the opposite pillar, making it crumble on top of her.

Bella laid there for a few moments thinking about her aching body, slowly stitching itself back together, not wanting to move just yet. The Stone was heavy on her marble like body, restricting her breath that she thankfully did not need at the moment. They had been training for one month straight, it was well past time for her to have a meal, it was also well past time for her to see her sexy blonde goddess, to have her legs wrapped around her head screaming out only her name in ecstasy, as she thrust her tongue…

'Ahhhhhhhh!' Bella was brought out of her lustful musings by a loud screech of pain from Felix.

Bella quickly sat up, stone falling effortlessly to the side and off of her. That sound only meant one thing.

Jane

She had gotten past Dimitri and some lower guards that were on orders to guard the door from her and others interrupting Bella's training.

.

.

.

.

A month, an entire fucking month Jane had went without her mate. She understood logically that she needed to be trained, her survival depended upon it. She needed to learn the rules and laws, she needed to understand her powers and become the total badass she knew her mate would turn into. But fuck! Since Jane was in charge of protecting the newborn when she went and hunted Jane knew she hadn't eaten in a month, a fucking month for a newborn! Bella had uncharted control but this was ridiculous. Her mate's saftey was her number one concern, not to mention her sex drive was causing Jane to attack anyone within a fifty foot radius. Her eye twitching this morning while on guard duty in the throne room caused more than one chuckle from the queens, but Renée wisely dismissed her after an hour on duty, telling her to go ahead and get up to no good with her daughter today, it was time for a break for her daughter by now anyway.

Jane had needed no other words as she at full vampire speed headed towards the training room.

Upon beating the guards that stupidly stood in her way, she opened the door just as her love crashed into the largest pillar in the room. Jane waited a few moments reminding herself it was only training, a mantra she said a few times, until she noticed her mate was not moving. Why was she not moving?!

Red

Red was all she saw and turned to the cause of her anger

Felix

The vampire had his back to the witch twin and didn't see anything coming his way, he immediately fell to the ground yelling out in agony

Only the quick movement of her mate holding her, shielding her from Felix.

Bella was purring into the shorter woman's neck. 'You came'. She whispered

'I will always come'. Jane replied

Bella outright laughed, 'damn right you will'.

Jane stopped for a moment, then hit her mate upside the head, 'you know what I meant' she grumbled 'I am mated to a child…'.

Bella picked Jane up and spun her in her arms holding her close, she pecked her lips setting her down gingerly. 'Yes, but you love me anyway.' She replied softly kissing her deeply this time

Jane melted into the kiss, losing any sense of time or place. She really did miss her mate.

They stopped and placed their foreheads against one another relishing in their closeness.

'What do you say we get out of here and go for a nice long hunt love?' Jane asked, mischievous glint to her eyes

'Hmmm sounds good to me, also sounds like you have a plan that up to no good, which sounds like an even better plan!' Bella said as she went in kissing her mate's neck, causing a wanton moan to escape the shorter woman's mouth.

'Ah…ehh, umm I'll just…' came the awkward reply from Felix a few meters away

Jane scowled at being interrupted and turned her power on him, and took her mate's hand and pushing it up her skirt and where she needed her desperately, pushing the taller girl against the nearest wall. Bella wasted no time and plunged into her woman as Jane rocked her hips against the taller girl.

'Ahh…ummm…ohh, for ahhh interrupting my mate here, I won't let up the pain until she makes me cum, Felix! And Bella, make it last hmmm?' Jane said as she looked deeply into the eyes of her love. Hands now on either side of her mate's head. Bella by now had one hand buried deep within her mate thrusting and the other wrapped around a hip pulling in time with her thrusts driving deeper into the blonde, never breaking eye contact. A full twenty minutes of sweet torture and Jane fell over the abyss and let Felix go, as he passed out from the pain.

Bella took her mate and carried her bridal style to their shared room to happily find two blood bags on their bed. Bella eagerly bit into one and held the other far away from her mate. Jane huffed but waited for Bella to drain hers dry. She would not be sad she did, because Bella took off both of their clothes, carelessly ripping them from their bodies. With one nip to the bag as she laid her body on the bed she began dropping the contents over her body, inviting the blonde to devour her.

Janes eyes widened with excitement and dove in licking and sucking her brunette lover. She still planned on taking her mate hunting and having all kinds of devious fun, but this, here and now with her make mate underneath her, well..who was she to turn down such a beautiful creature?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So going along with my other fics, I'm trying to finish all of the stories I've written earlier that I meant to be shorter from the beginning. This story is no exception. After re-reading this fic again, I think an epilogue would be the perfect ending for this one. Hope you guys like it!**

 **I'm thinking about writing another story with this pairing sometime in the future however, so this is not the end for our girls as far as this pairing goes.**

 **Also, on that note I am actively trying to keep more regular updates on my fics, thanks for sticking with me on this one guys!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Since her transformation, Bella had the best training the guard had to offer. She had discovered, with the help of Eleazar that she had both a mental and physical shield. Eventually she had learned how to project her shield, which was indeed a helpful gift on missions as well as the battlefield.

Bella found out that she was both a sadist and masochist, and perfectly suited to be Jane's mate in that regard. Ruthless when working together, when the foe deserved it. However, she did bring the voice of reason to her Janie when the vamp in question needed a tender hand instead of a hammer. Their relations were loud as they were confusing in that regard...Their lust and love of each other never waned throughout their eternity, and they cherished every moment together.

* * *

The pack in Washington eventually fell on Leah's capable shoulders when Sam decided to stop shifting to live out his years in peace with his imprint. Leah's pack had become a surprising ally to the Voltouri, thanks in no small part to the friendship she shared with Bella.

The most surprising change with the pack was the constant presence of one or two of the shifters at the castle. Leah had encouraged her pack members to have a rotating presence there after a visit from Bella and Jane. The mated vampires had made quick work of the proud shifters when wrestling around for the fun of it. As such Leah, being the most levelheaded wolf decided to learn from the embarrassing experience. With Bella's urging she had brought Leah and Victoria to the castle and spent a full month training the wolf and later several months showing her the world.

Leah realized the pack needed these experiences , as well as train up better, thus the shifts at the castle and elsewhere around the world.

The discovery of other shifter tribes was a welcome one and led to the hotheaded Paul to finally find his imprint in a sleek black panther shifter named Dragon Paw. The man he imprinted on was his packs Chief and, as a cat shifter Paul had to work to gain his mating mark, much to his Alpha's delight.

* * *

The Cullens finally gave up their seemingly endless pursuit of high school diplomas after the surprising death of their dear Eddiekins.

He had died in a freak accident, while taking his second supposed human "mate" to the tropics. Both himself and the human died, and no one, not even the future seeing pixiepire could figure out what happened. Their remains were found still shouldering in a pile two days after the incident.

The fact that Bella had never left home without a match or lighter did not escape Jasper's knowing smile, as she would often be seen fiddling with her fancy zippo smiling distantly … ever the soldier he knew how to keep others' secrets to himself.

* * *

Jakey had found his imprint in Jane's twin brother Alec. He had embarrassingly realized that the feelings he once harbored for human Bella must have been a familial bond. However, once everything was squared away they found a rhythm and a peace in their life at the castle. He was the resident diplomat of the wolves, a job he enjoyed immensely. Living at the castle housed certain entertainments...such as endlessly pranking Felix and Dimitri. Alec was smitten immediately and doted on his fluffy wolfy constantly.

* * *

Charlie eventually married Sue and upon their marriage found out about their world, and the fact that was Bells was still alive. He was much like his daughter and was surprisingly good with weird. Throughout his remaining years father and daughter could be found across the globe on fishing and hunting trips.

* * *

Bella had been surprised to find out that the Voltouri had many scientist. They had employed the finest minds to answer many questions and issues plaguing the earth they lived on. So it had not been too much of a stretch to further believe that the first blood bank had been set up by the ruling vampire class. The system had been established so that the unusable blood would be directed to the castle, for purely experimental purposes, with the human population none the wiser.

This created a stockpile, in case they ever were under attack, and in their long history had saved them on many occasions.

They still preyed on humans, though. This was because human kind was a surplus on the land they inhibited. No true predators could match them, but the supernatural, if left unchecked they would use up the limited resources.

That being said the wildlife, however was a finite amount on the earth. The Cullen bunnymunchers, on the urging of Bella, had to every year register their kills and be monitored. Emmitt had been appalled to learn that he was solely to blame for the near extinction of 4 breeds of bear. No longer mistrusting of the Voltouri, they gladly accepted the terms.

The Denali's upon learning of this were hard to convince, not trusting of the ruling class easily, that was until they found out Heidi would personally be in charge of monitoring their coven…closely…clothing optional…frequently...thoroughly...nakedly...very thorough...

This had been proposed by Bella's flighty mother, whom adored the succubai. Di and her could be often found, Ahem, experiencing, Ahem, the Alaskan wilderness…including the coven of succubai...also naked...

* * *

Which brings us back to Bella. She and her mate lived an extraordinary life. Light could not exist without the dark, and so it was true that she could not have found her dark angel without stopping an annoying boy from exposing himself to the light. She had gained a new life, a new vision, this beauty gave her a second sight.

 **The end**


End file.
